


And the universe said I love you

by MirTheOne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clara is the blue watcher and she made Tommy basically, Comfort, Covers a bit of his exile arc so tw everything that was there, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this while listening to Minecraft's End on repeat, Implied/Referenced at least, Neglect, Philza is a shit dad let's be real here, Suicide Attempt, The Watchers from Evos are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: Tommy never remembered his mom.Doesn't mean he has none.
Relationships: Clara & Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	And the universe said I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy so I'm supposed to be writing a prison fic but ended up with this monstrosity.
> 
> So this is an amalgamation of several HCs:  
> \- The Blue watcher from Evos, or 'Clara' as Tommy called her, created Tommy. So she's like,, his pseudo-mother or smthn.  
> \- Grian and Philza were part of this functionally immortal beings who just have one life and they knew each other before Grian joined Evos and became a watcher. This is mostly just me going "ha ha wings go brrrr" rly  
> \- Tommy is adopted, Techno is practically adopted but in eternal denial, Wilbur is Philza's only biological child. Fridge Is Not Canon. We stan Mumza in this house.  
> \- Blue/Clara called Wilbur "the sky child"... Now I think this is kinda obvious, but I'll leave yall hanging anyway :)
> 
> Beta read by [Kyuukoi,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi) she's just awesome man.

Contrary to popular belief, Blue loved experimenting with creation.

Toying with players, making them run around gathering clues and solving puzzles was fun and all, but there was a certain magic to creation. A story run by players was _fun,_ but they loved to ruin the planned narrative with their pranks and games. Red was proof of that. So Blue took on creating, inventing small beings that toddle around her small, contained paracosm.

Green never quite understood her. Red encouraged her.

She created worlds, the same way she made worlds for Red and his friends back then. She created small animals: chickens, pigs, and sheep. She created mindless undead monsters to run around her world. She created so, so many things in her little world, things she never shared with anyone. Not players, not watchers, not even humans. This was her own.

Eventually, she grew tired of her little world, the variables much too predictable. But she still refused to share the world with something not created by her. She refused to let _anything_ ruin her little world, and yet she struggled to keep her interest in her little world.

Then Red came to her with an idea: why not create a player for her world?

A player could influence and change a world in much bigger ways than a human ever could, and they would still be her creation! It would be a win-win!

Blue had never created a player before, but it was a challenge worth taking.

And when she finally finished the little player, she couldn’t help but coo at him.

The small boy was _adorable._ Blue eyes blinked blearily at the world, taking in the sights around him. Blue couldn’t help giving him blue eyes; it was her signature, after all. The boy - who couldn’t be older than six, according to Red - set his sights on a chicken, and _immediately_ began running after it with a cheerful laugh.

Blue pointed him to mobs she just _knew_ he’d love. He played with the chickens, cuddled with the sheep, and rolled around with the pigs. But there was nothing he loved more than the cows, with whom he could spend _hours upon hours_ without getting bored. The boy didn’t have the same talent for builds that Red did though, so Blue hollowed out the side of a mountain for him to stay in.

She named him Tommy, and like all of her other creations, Blue fell in love with him.

Tommy turned out to be a force of chaos. The day he met a creeper and discovered explosives truly changed everything. He ran around creating massive holes in the ground, cackling all the while. Blue taught him how to make fireworks, and Tommy spent all week running around creating colorful blasts in the sky. Seeing the boy’s eye widen with awe at the sparkles, Blue couldn’t help but crack a small smile.

He asked her what her name was. She told him it was _Blue,_ to which he scrunched up his face and responded, _that’s such a shit name._

Blue laughed at that.

Her fondness of Tommy only grew each day. She showed him _music,_ introduced him to the discs scattered around the world. First, it was _Chirp,_ then she played him _Cat, Blocks,_ and _Mellohi,_ and on and on it went until Tommy already heard all discs in the world several times over. He’d hum the songs in the discs as he traversed the world, bobbing his head to the tune.

His favorites were _Cat_ and _Mellohi,_ but at nights, he would sit on top of mountains and play _Chirp._

When Blue asked him _why_ he answered _because it’s your song._

Blue thought she might have cried when she heard that.

Tommy started calling her _Clara, the spacewoman._ Blue did not object. If it made Tommy happy, then she’d let it happen.

Tommy began to take on the habit of building towers. It was nothing like Red’s beautiful towers, no. They were all made of cobblestone and the occasional logs and planks Tommy scrounged from the surrounding area. But they were all very, very tall. Almost as if they were scraping the sky.

Tommy would build hundreds of blocks up high, sit at the top listening to some tunes… then jumped down, leaving unclimbable pillars behind. Then he’d create another one just a couple hundred blocks away.

_It’s called the power towers,_ he said with a shit-eating grin.

Blue sighed, affection and exasperation in equal measures.

But all good things must come to an end, she supposed. She loved Tommy, and if it were up to her, she’d never let him go. No, she’d keep him in her little world forever and watch him wander and create and destroy until the end of time. But a player was never meant to be all alone forever, even with an omnipotent being to keep him company.

A player was meant to interact with the world as a whole, and that included _other players._ Red reminded her of it.

Blue could not tend to her little world and only it forever anyway. Green made sure she wouldn’t forget that.

And so one day, Blue descended on her little world in a physical form for the first time. She greeted Tommy, who looked at her with amazement as if the idea that she had a physical body _somewhere_ was something he never thought of. She laughed as he charged her, toppling them both into a pile of laughter on the ground.  
And he hugged her tight and told her how much he loved her.

Blue kissed his forehead and told him that she too, loved him. Tommy positively _beamed_ at that. He jumped rambunctiously, babbling to her how _there’s_ so much he wanted to with her. Blue only smiled and took his hand, and for the rest of the day, Blue _lived._

She helped Tommy mine cobblestones for yet another tower, and Tommy laughed when a crowd of silverfish jumped out and attacked her. They built the tower together, joking and laughing the entire time. Tommy couldn’t seem to shut up, his mouth moving every second of the day, jumping from one topic to another as easy as he breathed.

Blue didn’t mind. She loved it when he was free and happy.

When the tower was finally finished, the sun was already setting. They sat on top of the tower together, watching the sunset and eating bread. Tommy played some tunes for them, starting with _Chirp,_ continuing to the rest of his collection. He hummed along to _Mellohi_ and beckoned for Blue to follow, which she finally did, after some teasing.

They laid next to the jukebox as the stars glimmered in the sky. Tommy told her stories of constellations he probably made up on the spot. A pair of friends, lives bound together both literally and metaphorically, a man who crawled out of hell, a woman of righteous fury…

Eventually, he fell quiet, and Blue turned her head to see Tommy fast asleep next to her.

And with a sad smile, she took the boy in his arms and brought her to the Down Side Up.

Tommy couldn’t stay in her little world forever. He would need to venture out into the world at large. But Blue couldn’t find it in her to simply release him upon the world. He needed a suitable caretaker, and Red was more than happy to point her to a candidate.

An old friend of Red’s, from back when he was just a child. The man was practically immortal, and he was experienced with godly player children, even if he didn’t know it. He was powerful and skilled, perfectly capable of protecting Tommy. Blue entrusted her little creation to him, dropping off the small child right by his doorstep along with _Cat_ and _Mellohi._

Tommy would not remember her, nor would he remember his time in Blue’s little world. That was for the best. Tommy could be a normal child - well, as normal as a player child could be.

The man’s son was the one who found Tommy. Blue watched as the brown-haired boy rubbed his glasses in shock at the sight of Tommy’s sleeping body, before running back inside screaming for his father. She watched as the man gently shook Tommy awake. She watched as he brought him inside and asked him how he got there.

She watched as Tommy panicked when he realized he couldn’t remember anything but his name.

But the man - _Philza_ \- took him in anyway, even if he left Tommy to his son most of the time. Blue couldn’t watch him all day as she used to, but she peeked and glanced at Tommy’s life from time to time. And she was glad, even if her heart ached a bit, to see Tommy settling in just fine with his newfound family.

Tommy and the man’s son, the sky child, _Wilbur,_ became close as brothers in no time. Almost every time Blue peeked at Tommy’s life, he would be with Wilbur. He was somewhat of a bad influence, she thought. Tommy scammed and stole and pranked people with Wilbur and his friends, laughing all the while. 

_Dirty crime boy,_ as Wilbur called himself.

But Blue could not interfere with Tommy’s life anymore. She promised Green that much when she dropped Tommy off Philza’s doorstep. So she let Tommy’s chaotic nature grow, even if one day it might land him in trouble neither Wilbur nor Philza could bail him out.

At least he was happy.

Tubbo was the light of Tommy’s life. The two boys became quick friends, almost as if they were soulmates. Anywhere you could find Tommy, you’d find Tubbo there too. Blue did not like how much Tubbo hung around Ianite’s lover, but Tubbo himself was a good child. Tommy and Tubbo complement each other perfectly.

In the back of her mind, Tommy’s story from the last day they were together rung. _Two friends, lives bound together both literally and metaphorically._ Could that be the fate that awaited the two boys?

As time went by, Blue peeked at Tommy’s life less and less. Red vanished from the Down Side Up after an argument, leaving Blue and Green as the sole watchers. This wasn’t anything new, Red wasn’t always a watcher after all, but Blue couldn’t help but feel a slight bitterness and just how _carefree_ the man could be at times. Perhaps it came with being a player in the past. Blue wouldn’t know, she had never been anything else that she could remember.

Still, she took time out of her routine just to see what Tommy was up to next. He picked fights with people he didn’t have a shot at beating. He fought the _Blood God’s acolyte,_ and Blue nearly interfered in panic before Green pointed out that those two _were always like that._ Blue had nothing to worry about.

Then one day a masked man approached Tommy, inviting him to his server, and Blue lost sight of her little creation.

Blue _panicked._ She nearly went on a rampage across servers and worlds, looking for Tommy, and the only thing standing in her way was _her promise to Green._ She couldn’t interfere, couldn’t make the watchers be known again, not after the end of Evos and Red’s disappearance. Green made her promise she would _never, ever_ look for Tommy again. 

_Let him live his life,_ Green said.

But Blue couldn’t, _wouldn’t,_ let Tommy go just like that. Not after such a strange and suspicious loss of contact. She discreetly sought him out, slowly combing overworlds and servers for any news of Tommy. It was in this process that she found Red, stealing doors off its frames _for some reason,_ but she left him be.

She didn’t know how she’d explain how she found Red to Green.

When she finally found Tommy again, he was sitting on a beach, _Chirp_ playing from the jukebox by his side.

Alone.

His eyes were a dull gray, his clothes ripped, and Blue’s heart _ached._ She had no idea what had happened to her boy, no idea who had hurt him, but she was _angry._ She fought the urge to descend right into the beach, right in front of Tommy, and take him back to her little world.

At least he was happy there.

Where was Wilbur? Where was Philza? Where was _Tubbo?_ Where did all the people to whom she entrusted her boy go? Why was he left all alone, barely holding onto the edges of his sanity? Couldn’t they see how much he was hurting?

The masked man arrived with explosives, a _familiar_ ghost in tow, and Blue got her answer.

Suffice to say, she was _royally pissed._

Blue gathered magic, aiming to do something to the man hugging Tommy and petting his hair as if they were _friends,_ as if he didn’t just destroy Tommy’s things moments prior. But the man did not even _notice_ it, and Blue knew she wasn’t dealing with a normal player. And the server was a place way out of her jurisdiction.

And so she was left to helplessly watch as Tommy deteriorated. She watched as Tommy stood on ledges, staring down at lava as if it was something he desperately wanted. She watched as Tommy hallucinated his best friend. She watched as Tommy slept next to the jukebox, _Chirp_ playing serenely, and she caught him whispering _Clara._

_Oh, the things she’d do to hear him call her that again._

She watched the masked man destroy everything Tommy ever owned.

She watched Tommy build a pillar hundreds of blocks high, painfully reminiscent of the towers he used to build in her little world.

She watched Tommy contemplate death, and she _wept._

She loved her boy, and it destroyed her to see him like this. Eyes dull and unfeeling, voice monotone and so unlike Tommy’s usual rambunctiousness. She didn’t want him to _die,_ she wanted to reach out and sweep him away back to her little world, back to safety, back to _happiness so, so badly-_

And Tommy saw through the smokes and mirrors the masked man had put before him, and Blue _rejoiced._

Tommy landed in the ocean, and Blue watched as he scrounged the remains of his belongings, looking for _something_ to prepare him for the trip to the cold tundra. When Blue realized that there was nothing left, something in her, something that sounded suspiciously like Red, whispered to her.

_This cannot do._

Blue couldn’t do much for Tommy, but she gave him some bread in a chest. Tommy seemed confused about where the bread came from, but he did not question it. He took the bread and began his long, long walk into the cold. To a place where Blue hoped he would be safe.

And when he was finally settled in his little hole - _Raccoon child,_ her mind supplied humorously - Blue let out a sigh of relief. There was still much she wanted to know, so much she wanted to try and find out. Just what on earth had happened to Tommy? What had killed the sky child? Where did the people she thought would protect Tommy had gone?

And yet those were questions for another day, she supposed. For now, she was content with watching Tommy tucked into his little corner, blanket bundled up around him.

Tommy was safe, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the [MCYT Discord server!](https://discord.gg/qAt8tfg)


End file.
